The Fellowship's Fair Maiden
by GameofWalkingHobbits
Summary: She is one of the last two of her race and she is the one that joins the Fellowship. With a past with Legolas, a friendship with Gandalf, Aragorn and the Hobbits, especially Pippin. How will her being their affect their story? Legolas/OC Pippin Friendship
1. The Journey Begins

_I do not own Lord of the Rings or any character apart from my OC Arias in this story. The rest belongs to the one and only ___J. R. R. Tolkien.__

_Chapter 1_

**Frodo's POV:**

It had been a few days travel until me, Sam, Merry and Pippin had reached a certain part of the forest. There was a large black willow tree - The only black tree. It was there that Gandalf had told me to go before meeting him at The Prancing Pony Inn. He told me that there was someone I should meet. He said to mention that he had sent me. That was all he told me.

We had been stood there for mere seconds when a large black animal approached us. It had large teeth and hazel eyes that tore into my soul, or so it felt.

With the hope that, who we were looking for would save us from this beast, I shouted "Gandalf sent us!" With that, the animal stopped. Its fur became pale at certain parts of its body before transforming into a girl, a girl wearing all black, also wearing a black cloak. With a curious look on her face, she stepped forward before questioning "Gandalf?"

"Yes. He said I should meet someone and tell them he sent me, that is all."

"That man; Always sending people with problems my way!" she said in annoyance. "Why has he sent you?" she asked, curiosity once again filling her eyes.

"I take the one ring to meet him."

With this, her face held knowing. "Ah. You must be Frodo. He has spoken of you. I did not want to ask with the fear that you were not who I was waiting for. The name is Arias, at your service young Hobbits." She said before bowing. "I am to join you on your quest. I can see the confusion my form changing has caused you. I am from the race known as the Neznámý. They were killed during the battle to free Middle-earth. We fought beside Men and Elves. There is only me and my brother left." She said frowning. "Anyway, we must be getting to Bree." She said with a smile. "We can discuss more when we arrive." After hours of wondering, we finally reached a large gate with a door to which Arias knocked three times. "What do you want?" The guard asked her. "We head for The Prancing Pony." She said back to him. He opened the door to get a better look at her; he then looked past her to us. "Hobbits? Four Hobbits!" he asked confused. "What's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?" He asked looking at me. "We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." I said causing him to step back. "All right, young sir. I meant no offense." He then looked towards Arias once more. "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall." While he said this Arias stood aside to let us pass through before her. "There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." He warned her as she joined us again. "I know of these people. I have dealt with them before. Thank you for letting us pass." She said back to the man, before we made our way down the street towards the inn, passing drunks on our way. As we entered the man saw Arias. "Good evening milady. If you're seeking accommodation, we got some cosy Hobbit-sized rooms available for your four friends. Always proud to cater to the Little Folk. A long with a nice room for yourself next door." He said smiling. "It has been a long time since I last saw you Arias." "And I am glad to be able to come here once more. I shall take both rooms. My friend Underhill here seems tired to my eyes. We seek Gandalf the Grey." "Can you tell him we've arrived?" I spoke up. "Gandalf? Gandalf. Oh yes... I remember. Elderly chap. Big grey beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for six months." "What do we do now?" Sam asked before Arias turned to us with the keys in her hand. "I am sorry young hobbits, I do not know how to find out where he is if he has not yet arrived." She said with an apologetic look.

"Never mind." Pippin said, grasping hold of her hand. "We'll just have to have a number of drinks before he arrives." He said smiling up at her, causing her to laugh.

We sat at a table in the inn waiting for Gandalf. Sam looked uneasy "Sam... he'll be here. He'll come." I said looking at him, trying to calm his nerves. "So Arias. Neznámý? What does that mean?"

She looked up at me from her drink with a small smile. "It means the unknown. Ne meaning not, Známý meaning known. We were called that because no-one knew how we came to being... No-one knew of where we lived, we were a mystery to all."

"How did you and your brother become the last?" Sam asked needing to know but trying to not hurt her feelings.

"When the first war for Middle-earth came to be, Men sent the Neznámý out first, unknown to the Elves. By the time the Elves and Men arrived to the war, the Elves saw that my kind was told to fight first. The Elves quickly joined leaving the Men on the hillside not wanting to join until they had to. But by the time the Elves arrived and started to help, it was already too late. There were few left of the Neznámý and they fell besides the Elves. The reason why my brother and I survived is because we were left at home. We were mere children. The Elves had warned our people that there was danger ahead. This caused my race to not want to bear children into such a world. All but my parents. They had us regardless, desperate to have children. This is when the rings were made; two were given to my people, to my brother and me. Because we were so young they had to be put on chains around our necks, as we grew older, we were able to wear them. We grew up alone. We would have stayed in our homeland if the Dwarves didn't come. They came and started to dig up the land, break down the walls... They made a mine, and when they found us... They sent us away. My brother and I separated and went to our different places. I went to the tree where you found me. My brother went to another forest."

"That is a sad tale. I'm sorry that you could not tell us a happier one." Sam said looking sad for her. We all felt sorry for her. You could see it in our eyes. Just then the small silence was interrupted by Pippin.

"What's that?" he asked Merry, only just noticing the large drink in his hand.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry replied taking a sip.

"It comes in pints?" He then looked towards us with a very serious face. "I'm getting one" he then added and left for the bar.

"You got a whole half already!" Sam shouted after him while Arias laughed. Out of us all, it was Pippin who had gotten the closest to Arias. Merry was almost that close with her. Sam and I thought she was brilliant.

She then sat in silence with a curious look upon her face, yet again.

"What's the matter Lady Arias?" Sam asked her looking dreadfully worried about her. It was safe to say we all didn't want her to be upset as she seemed to have a light of happiness around her, even when she frowned. She simply looked at him and shook her head. "Are you sure miss?" Sam said, pressing the issue further.

"I am fine Sam; there is nothing to worry about." She said with a slight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I must go speak to someone however, so I advise you all to stay at the table. Tell Pippin to as well when he gets back." She said, before leaning in closer to whisper to us. "Do not reveal your true identities to anyone. No-one. Do you understand?" she whispered sternly.

"Yes miss." We all said together.

She laughed before stating "I do not like being addressed so formally. Just call me Arias when you want me and just answer my questions without miss on the end alright?" she asked with a smile.

"Okay." We all said smiling back. She returned our smiles once again before going over to speak to a man hooded in black.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived."

"Nonsense Sam, he was most likely staring at Arias, she seems to know him." I said before stopping the man walking by to ask him who the hooded man was. "Excuse me. That man in the corner. Who is he?"

"He's one of them Rangers." He replied. "They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider." He said before walking off towards the bar.

"Strider." I repeated. I would have to ask Arias about him later. After sitting in silence for a while I heard Pippin's voice again.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins." He said turning to me. "He's over there. Frodo Baggins." He said waving and turning back around. "He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side... and my third cousin, twice removed..."

"Pippin!" I shouted running up and grabbing hold of him, trying to silence him.

"Steady on, Frodo!" He replied spilling his drink as I fell to the floor. The ring slipped out of my hand and I saw Arias look over with a worried look as did Strider. The ring dropped onto my finger as it returned to the ground. With that I disappeared.

**A/N: I decided to do a Lord of the Rings story... I don't know why, but I've been just wanting to watch it all the time and I decided I wanted to do one. I have a number of films I also want to do, but I'm trying my best to update one's I've already started :/ Ahhh, well this is a new one. Review please? I don't get many on my stories, quite depressing. Enjoy :') x**


	2. A New Companion

_I do not own Lord of the Rings or any character apart from my OC Arias in this story. The rest belongs to the one and only ___J. R. R. Tolkien.__

_Chapter 2_

**Frodo's POV:**

While I was invisible, my vision was different. I then saw a large orange eye of flames. I talked to me. Said how it saw me. Scared of this great eye, I pulled the ring quickly off of my finger. I sat panting for mere seconds before a hand grabbed me and shoved me against a wall.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill.'" Strider said looking down at me, before grabbing me and shoving me up the stairs and into a room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." He said in a deadly whisper.

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed." He then started to put the candles out with his fingers. "I can avoid being seen if I wish... but to disappear entirely," He said pulling his hood down "that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" I asked, knowing that his name around here was Strider and that he must know Arias in some way, but that was all.

"Are you frightened?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." After he said this, there were footsteps running towards the room, causing him to swiftly turn around while yanking out his sword.

"Let him go!" Sam shouted entering the room with Merry and Pippin behind him. Merry carrying a candle stick, Pippin carrying a stool. Where was Arias? "Or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you." Strider said putting his sword back into its holder. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo." He said as I saw Arias walking through the door.

"Can you at least try not to _scare_ them!" She shouted closing the door behind her, grabbing the stool from Pippin and setting it on the floor before grabbing the candles from Merry and blowing them all out. "I do not want them frightened!" She shouted returning her gaze to the ranger.

"They're coming." He said back to her.

"You think I don't know this?" she replied looking downhearted.

"Do not worry. They can stay in here."

"You'll be staying with us though! Right?" Pippin asked quickly towards Arias.

"Of course I will. I will not leave your side Pip." She said to the Hobbit looking frightened. "I told you not to frighten them." She said sternly towards Strider. He rolled his eyes and went towards the window. Sam went to the bed and fell asleep. Merry and Pippin made sure Arias laid in the bed between them, they huddled into her sides and fell asleep also. Arias looked towards me. "You should really get some sleep Frodo." She whispered.

"I'm not tired." I replied. She gave me a worried look before nodding her head ok. It was not long before the men on horsed arrived and went into the room we were meant to have. They stabbed at the four beds with the swords as Arias had quickly left and arranged pillows in the sheets to make it look like we were sleeping in them. Strider just looked towards the room with a deathly glare. When the screams of the horsemen sounded in the air, Sam, Merry and Pippin all awoke with a start. Arias stroked Merry and Pippin's hairs soothing them telling them it was alright.

"What are they?" I asked Strider.

He looked towards me. "They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Like the one Arias was given. However, unlike her, they were blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazg_ûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." He said to me, giving me a look of warning. Arias got out of the bed and ordered me to get some sleep. As we all fell asleep I could hear Arias begin to talk in a language I did not understand._

_Arias' POV:_

_"__Man carnelyes?" _(Why did you do that?)I asked him, angrily. I had told him many times not to scare the Hobbits, I could see in their eyes, the fear his words had brought to them.

"_Ala istan." _(I don't know.) He said with a sigh. He obviously understood _now_ that I do not wish for the Hobbits to worry.

"_Handalóra" _(Idiot) I whispered angrily.

"_Áni apsenë" _(Forgive me) He replied looking at me with true sadness. I hated it when he did this to me. He knew I always felt the need to be kind to people who were pure at heart.

I sighed before answering. "_Caruvan indómelya" _(I will do your wish) I sat down next to him with a small smile. He grinned at my reply. "_Mauya antië tulwë senna" _(One must give him support) I said looking towards Frodo.

"_Man nalyë sinomë?" _(Why are you here?) he asked me, causing me to sigh again.

"_Perestan ten" _(I am troubled for them) I admitted turning my gaze to my hands.

"_Áva peresta imle" _(Don't trouble yourself) he said grabbing my hand. "_Ani lasta" _(Listen to me) He said causing me to look up at him. "_Áva rucë" _(Don't fear) he smiled at me and I returned it.

"_Nanyë fauca, iralyë nén?" _(I am thirsty, do you desire water?) He shook his head as I went and got a drink. When I had finished I came back to the room. "_Mauyan sendë-" _(I need to rest) I started, realizing the Hobbits were definitely asleep I talked normally. "You should get some rest as well. You'll need it if we are to go on the journey to Rivendell."

"I shall rest tomorrow, we shall take it in turns to watch over the Hobbits." He said not removing his sight from the window.

"All right. Goodnight Aragorn." I said getting into the bed besides Pippin and just before I fell to sleep I felt the Hobbit roll over in his sleep and curl into my side.

**Frodo's POV:**

The next morning we all awoke and left the inn. Strider up at the front, Arias at the back with us Hobbits in the middle, to make sure that nothing would happen to us.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked Strider.

"Into the Wild." He answered sounding as though he was in a bad mood.

As we kept on walking Pippin made sure to stay close to Arias, as he wondered near Merry he brought Arias with him, obviously not wanting to leave her side. I had asked him why he wanted her around so much, he had told me that she was like an older sister to him, he felt safe near her for some reason he could not explain. Arias had heard this talk and laughed and confirmed she saw him as a little brother and that is why she was near him most of the time. I was interrupted by my thoughts when Merry asked me a question.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?"

"Firstly, Arias trusts him. Secondly, I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer... and feel fouler."

"He's foul enough." Merry retorted causing Arias to let out a laugh.

"Together they make fair and foul. Arias is fair." Pippin spoke up which made her smile widen.

"I am flattered by your words Pip. However he is usually not like this. I do not understand why he is to be honest." She said a concerned look replacing the smile.

"We have no choice but to trust him I suppose." I said to her.

"Indeed young Hobbit." She replied, smile reappearing on her face.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked from the back.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Strider replied, he had obviously hear everything we had said so far. "To the house of Elrond."

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves."

We walked and walked, through rain and snow until we got to a point when it was time for food, we stopped and started to get our stuff out when Strider turned to look at us.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked leaning against the horse tired.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin asked causing Arias to laugh yet again. It was nice having her around to keep our spirits up. Strider however simply looked at Pippin like he was crazy and began to walk again.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said as Arias placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper?" Pippin asked quickly running after Merry. "He knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry answered before catching an apple Strider had thrown from behind a bush and handing it to Pippin. He then walked off leaving Pippin as Pippin got hit on the head with the second apple thrown. Pippin stumbled back and started looking towards the sky confused. Arias laughed and started to lead the Hobbit forward.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted.

We travelled further until we reached a swamp land. We walked through it and mosquitoes started to bite at us.

"What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?" Merry asked slapping a few that landed on his face. After he asked this, Pippin fell into the water. Arias quickly helped him up and told him to get on her back, he did as he was told and she started to carry him through the swamp. When we finally sat down on a dry place Strider left to go find food. As we sat Arias told us more stories about her past and what her and her brother did while they were at home by themselves. We told her stories of the Shire.

"It sounds like such a peaceful place... How did such evil end up there?" she asked.

"Cause Bilbo found it, brought it home thinking it was just a regular ring." Pippin said.

"Oh I was on about you four not the ring." She said smiling. To which we all jumped on her shouting how if she wanted evil we'll give her evil. In the middle of all our laughing Strider returned with a deer over his shoulder. After dinner, Merry and Pippin curled up into Arias' sides and all three of them fell asleep instantly. Strider rolled his eyes and said to me "This is the woman who told me she would take the watch tonight." I smiled at his attempt of friendliness. When it was just me and him awake, though I was trying to sleep, he started to sing.

"Who is she?" I asked as he sharply turned his head towards me. "This woman you sing of."

"'Tis the lady of L_úthien." He replied. "The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."_

_"What happened to her?"_

_"She died." He said before turning to face me once more. "Get some sleep, Frodo." He told me before facing back to keep watch. I would have to ask Arias is she was immortal, if she was a child when the first war was happening, surely she was._

_The next morning when we were walking I remembered of the question I had wanted to ask Arias. "Arias?"_

_"Yes, Frodo?" She asked._

_"Are you immortal? Like the Elves?"_

_"Indeed I am. The Neznámý were known as the immortal tricksters. For their ability to change form. They were also known for being easy to anger, and to only be kind to those who they believed deserved it."_

_"Are you like that?" Pippin asked on the other side of her._

_"Yes. That is why I am kind to you all. That is also why I shouted at Strider the first time you met him, because he had angered me easily just by frightening you."_

_"So you will live forever?" I asked her._

_"That is what immortal means, so I guess I will, unless I am killed like the rest of my race." After she had said this Strider stopped walking._

_"This was the great watchtower of Amon S_û_l. We shall rest here tonight." He said looking back at us all._

_Arias' POV:_

_Once inside the four Hobbits fell to the floor exhausted, the poor boys. I felt sorry that I was away to leave them. I had felt something wrong, I worried my brother was in danger. I would go looking for him tonight leaving the Hobbits in Aragorn's care._

_"These are for you. Keep them close." He said throwing a dagger to each Hobbit. "I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."_

_"I have to go." I said earning a shocked look from all of them. Pippin immediately ran up and hugged me asking me to stay but I told him I could not._

_"Why must you go?" Frodo asked me as I turned away after hugging each of the Hobbits._

_"I fear my brother is in danger. Twin telepathy thing... I must go and see that he is safe."_

_"Good luck my dear friend." Aragorn said placing his hand on my shoulder before pulling me into a hug which I returned._

_"I shall be fine. I shall see you all as soon as I can. Be careful." I said waving to them before turning into my panther form and running off into the woods once more... I could only hope they could stay safe without me..._

_A/N: So this is the second chapter... Again PLEASE review! Legolas should enter the story in the next chapter so, yeah :3 I look forward to writing about that. I hope you think this is ok. Enjoy reading :') x_


	3. The Fellowship Begins With An Argument

_I do not own Lord of the Rings or any character apart from my OC Arias in this story. The rest belongs to the one and only ___J. R. R. Tolkien.__

_Chapter 3_

**Frodo's POV:**

It had been a number of days since the Nazgûl attack; I had woken up in Rivendell a few days ago. No-one has heard from Arias since she left to find her brother. Pippin was starting to voice his fears to everyone about how he feared something could have happened to Arias. Of course, we were all worried, even Gandalf. He had been there when I had awoken. I was on my way to the secret council meeting with Gandalf when I started to ask questions.

"So, how did you and Arias meet?" I asked.

"She was wandering around; I saw her all alone and asked her why she was. She told me to go kiss an Orc." He laughed. I laughed too. It wasn't that surprising that she would come out with a comment like that. "I offered her my company. She accepted as she saw that I was pure of heart. We have been friends ever since. I knew I could send you to her. I knew she would keep you safe as long as she could, it is a shame about her feeling something was wrong with her brother." He said looking saddened. "She will return I hope. If not, then I fear I have lost a good friend, and we have all lost a good warrior."

As we all sat down to the meeting, I looked around to see Lord Elrond in the middle of two Elves facing towards the arch that the rest of us sat in, I sat next to Gandalf at the end, six Elves sat next to Gandalf, four Dwarves sat next to them, six Men sat beside them and then lastly Strider, beside him and empty seat. It was then Lord Elrond started to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He said to us all before looking towards me. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He said gesturing towards the table in front of him. I walked towards it placing the Ring on the table.

"So it is true." I heard one of the Men say as I sat down. He then stood up and began to talk. "In a dream... I saw the eastern sky grow dark... but in the West a pale light lingered." Every time he spoke he looked towards the ring cause me to look at it as well. He began to walk towards it. "A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" He then reached towards the ring while Elrond looked towards Gandalf who exchanged the glance before turning back to the man. "Isildur's Bane." He said, but before he could touch the Ring, Lord Elrond stood.

"Boromir!"

Gandalf then started speaking a language I did not understand, the sky turned black and everyone started to worry as Gandalf rose from his seat, stepping towards Boromir as he himself backed away. When Gandalf stopped speaking, the sky turned bright again and Boromir was back in his seat.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imaldris." Lord Elrond said looking at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond... for the Black Speech of Mordor... may yet be heard... in every corner of the West!" Gandalf said looking around the group as Elrond sat back down. "The Ring is altogether evil." He said glancing at Boromir before taking his seat.

Just then a black animal leapt into the middle of the arch growling. One of the Dwarves stood up and threw his axe at its head.

"STOP!" I shouted getting to my feet, before the animal pounced onto the Dwarf. I knew it was Arias. Just as I thought her name the fur turned pale and there on top of the Dwarf was Arias in her usual black cloak and outfit.

"I do not appreciate having an axe thrown at my _head_!" She shouted in the Dwarf's face before getting up and turning round to take her hood down.

"Arias!" I shouted running forward and hugging her as I felt her hand on my back and heard her laugh. "I was worried something had happened to you."

"No. I am fine." She smiled. "I almost got my head chopped off by a Dwarf at some point but you already knew that." She said with annoyance thick in her voice looking at the Dwarf who had returned to his feet and received his axe again before sitting back down.

"Did you find your brother? Is he ok?" I asked, at this she frowned.

"I'm afraid not, I checked everywhere Adaman usually is and there is no sign of him... I fear the worst." She said with an empty look in her eyes that were glancing over my shoulder.

I grabbed her hand at this, causing her to look at me once more with a smile. "Do not lose hope Arias."

"I shall not. My fear sometimes just gets the best of me when it comes to my brother. I do not wish to be the only living one of my kind. As I do not wish to live without my brother." She said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Go sit back down, we can discuss this more after." She said with a warm smile towards me. I returned it and then went back to my seat. She then turned around. "Lord Elrond, sorry I'm late." She said with a grin. "Why is that monstrosity out of Frodo's pocket and on the table?" She asked sitting down in the empty seat next to Strider.

Boromir shook his head. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He asked.

Knowing it was a rhetorical question Arias still answered. "Because the last Man to use it ended up dead within days?" a few of the Elves and Strider laughed at this.

"Long has my father the Steward of Gondor... kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people... are your lands kept safe." Boromir said.

"And by the almost extinction of my race are your people still in existence." Arias said with a sneer. Strider then grasped her hand in an attempt to calm her down.

Boromir however did not take this as a warning and carried on. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

To this Strider cut in angrily. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere Ranger." Said one the Elves standing up, causing Boromir to turn to face him. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

I looked towards Strider... Aragorn along with Boromir before he spoke.

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf added.

"_Havo dad, Legolas." _(Sit down, Legolas.) Aragorn said before Boromir turned to Legolas.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said returning to his seat.

"Obviously when it's got people as idiotic as you there." Arias said sarcastically while looking the opposite direction to him with an annoyed look on her face. This causing many to laugh subtly again. He then glared at her.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf said trying to get back on subject. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice." Lord Elrond said as he stood again. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" Asked the Dwarf that had attacked Arias. He stood up and went towards the ring and hitting it with his axe. The axe then shattered, the Ring giving off a horrible sound, the Dwarf was thrown to the ground. I held my head as the noise had caused it some disturbance. I looked to see Arias and Gandalf looking at me with worried expressions.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gl_ó_in... by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond said as I looked once again towards the Ring. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you... must do this." He said once again looking around us all.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said.

"Oh it speaks wisdom now." Arias said rolling her eyes. Once again gaining a glare from Boromir and a few stifled laughs from other.

Boromir then continued. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland... riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume."

"And he questioned _you_ on your knowledge of the Ring, yet he knows _so_ much about a place he has not entered before." Arias said annoyed yet again. And like always a glare was received by her along with a few laughs that people were finding it difficult to control.

"Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." He said.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas shouted standing on his feet at the same time as Arias stood on hers.

She then shouted at the man also. "10,000 men! Well of course you cannot do it with them! An army of that size would easily gain the sight of the Great Eye! If it is but merely a few people then the enemy with be blind with the fact it will not expect such a thing!"

Gimli then rose to his feet only just realizing what Legolas had said shouting "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!"

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir started rising to his feet once more, moving to be in front of Arias. All while Legolas was glaring at Gimli. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" he shouted in her face.

"Wow, not surprising that a _man _would be too cowardly to do such a task!" She sneered back at him.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted towards Legolas causing the rest of the Elves to stand up in protest.

Suddenly everyone was on their feet arguing, but all I could hear was weird words that I did not understand while staring at the ring. I saw flames in its golden surface. "I will take it!" I shouted standing. I then stepped towards it as no-one had heard me. "I will take it!" With that Arias looked straight at me, worry the only emotion to be seen, as Gandalf turned to look at me. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." At this point everyone looked towards me. "Though... I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins... as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said patting me on the shoulder before standing behind me.

"As will I. Even if it brings me to my death." Arias said coming towards me smiling down at me. "I will do all I can to keep you safe." She then stood beside me just in front of Gandalf.

"If by my life or death I can protect you... I will." Aragorn said standing, walking over to me before kneeling in front of me. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said walking towards our little group and standing next to Arias who smiled at him before he returned the gesture.

"And my axe." Gimli said before standing next to Legolas. They then both looked at each other awkwardly causing Arias to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. I saw Legolas gently nudge her and she let out a breathe that held a laugh within.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir said stepping towards us. "If this is indeed the will of the Council... then Gondor will see it done." He said.

"Oh the joy." I heard Arias mutter. Cause the group to slightly laugh and for Boromir to look in confusion as he had not heard that she had said anything.

Then a yell was heard and soon Sam was by my side. "Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you... even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Lord Elrond said smirking.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry shouted before running over and standing in front of Arias with Pippin. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Grabbing Arias' hand Pippin said "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of... mission. Quest. Thing." Arias started to laugh looking down at the Hobbit. It was good to see her laugh after that whole Boromir argument thing.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry said causing Pippin to look shocked.

"Ten companions." Lord Elrond said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He stated smiling proudly.

"Great!" Pippin shouted before asking "Where are we going?" Causing Arias to laugh again.

"I'll explain everything later, Pip." She said smiling down at him.

This was the beginning of a long journey... I wonder how it was going to end.

"Well this meeting has been interesting, an Elf and a Dwarf agree to work together and Hobbits have broken into a secret Council meeting... I never thought I'd see the day." Arias said laughing while skipping up the steps towards the room, leaving me with a huge smile on my face.

**A/N: Ok! So Legolas is FINALLY in the story! Yay! And yeah, Arias has more attitude in this chapter. Anyway. Please review! Please? It'll make me happy!:D Enjoy :') x**


	4. Confessions of Love And Another Argument

_I do not own Lord of the Rings or any character apart from my OC Arias in this story. The rest belongs to the one and only ___J. R. R. Tolkien.__

_Chapter 4_

**Legolas' POV:**

After Arias had skipped away, Aragorn and I went for a small walk through the village.

"So, my dear friend," He started. "Why have you not spoken to Arias yet?"

"She has only just arrived," I said. "Lady Arias will wish to speak with the Hobbits for a while, probably Gandalf as well."

"Yet, you do not believe she will wish to speak with you?" He asked looking confused.

"It has been a long time since I last saw her; we shall never be as close as we used to be."

"Probably not, you will probably end up closer." He said with a smirk. He then pointed to a tree smiling before walking away.

When I looked to the tree I saw the bottom of a black cloak hanging from a branch, as I stepped closer to the tree, Arias came into view. She was reading a book, though I did not know what it was about.

"_Lúmë anta avánië." _(A long time has passed.) I said as she looked down with a smirk.

"_Ma istanyel?" _(Do I know you?) She asked before laughing. "How did you find me in this tree?" She asked sceptically.

"_Vanesselya síla tenna haiya" _(Your beauty shines far) I said smiling as a faint pink colour came to her cheeks. "That and Aragorn pointed you out." I admitted cause us both to laugh.

She then jumped down from the tree and landed in front of me. "Do you actually wish to speak with me?" she asked smiling.

"Of course I do milady. Why would I not?"

She laughed again. "You know I do not like being referred to so formally."

"_Melinyë tirië hendulyar silina írë lálalyë" _(I love watching your eyes shine when you laugh) I said looking deep into her hazel eyes.

She looked down with a blush before returning her gaze to meet mine. "Even if they are almost hidden by a dark black fringe?"

"Even then." I said smiling.

She motioned her head as a signal to come with her down the path before grasping my hand in hers. We walked quietly for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company once more.

"_Manna lennelyë?" _(Where did you go?) I asked, knowing she would understand that I meant the last time we had seen each other.

She looked down slightly ashamed. "My brother and I were called away to do something, what it was I cannot remember. I am sorry I did not say goodbye." She ended looking back up at me.

"I forgave you as soon as you arrived at the Council meeting... I could never hate you, or be mad at you." I said looking towards our conjoined hands. "_Haryalyë melmenya" _(You have my love) I whispered, quietly hoping that she had not heard me. But of course she did.

"What?" She asked stopping us both. I looked towards her, my eyes filled with sadness. "Why do you look sad when you tell me this?" She asked looking into my eyes before stepping forward and hugging me, her head leaning on my chest. "_Nalyë melmë cuilenya" _(You are the love of my life) she whispered, causing me to let out a breath I did not know I was holding. She laughed again before looking up to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Come, we have to prepare to leave." She said, and we walked on until she spotted the Hobbits I had learned to be Merry and Pippin. "I shall see you soon Legolas." She smiled letting go of my hand and running towards the Hobbit's.

"See you soon... _Meleth nîn" _(My love) I said smiling before going to my room to prepare for the long journey ahead.

**Arias' POV:**

I ran towards the Hobbits who I looked at to see them looking worried. "What have you two done?"

"Well... We might have taken some food from the baker without asking... Or paying..." Merry told me with a shameful smile.

"You two can't be left alone I see!" I shouted grabbing both of their hands and running towards their room that they shared. Once inside the baker ran past screaming about how some muffins had been taken. "You two are lucky I found you when I did!" I whispered sternly. "You cannot just take food. Now hurry up and get ready for the journey."

"What do we pack?" Pippin asked me.

"Food, something to sleep in, stuff like that." I replied stroking his hair.

"Oh ok, Merry do we have anything that we can pack?"

"Yes, Pip. We have everything that we need. We also have those swords Aragorn gave us, just in case we need them." Merry said handing a bag to Pippin.

After they had packed anything they needed to bring, we headed to the gate where Frodo, Sam and Boromir were, with Bill the pony.

"Arias!" Sam said running up to me and hugging me. He had only just seen me quickly at the meeting but hadn't yet gotten to speak with me. I returned the hug laughing.

"Hello Sam, you weren't worried about me too now where you?" I asked smiling knowing the answer.

"Of course I was Miss! I couldn't bear to think about what could have happened to you!" He shouted looking worried still.

"Sam, calm down. I'm right in front of you, I'm fine." I laughed.

"Master Hobbit!" I heard Boromir shout. "Stop pestering the maiden! She's probably already full of nerves having to go on such a dangerous quest. It is not a place for a woman after all."

"Excuse me?" I sneered at him. "I've seen more battle than you before you were even _born,_ child."

"That is merely an opinion." Boromir said holding his head high.

"It is a fact." I said glaring at him.

"You must have not fought then, the world of war is no place for a woman." I was about to leap and attack him when Legolas came and grabbed my arms holding me back. "You better watch it when you're sleeping! You might find a large black cat like creature chewing on your back!" I growled, by this time the rest of the Fellowship had arrived.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted. "Do _not_ anger her!" I looked towards him, he looked angry.

"Arias please calm down." I looked towards Pippin as he said this with a worried look on his face. I couldn't worry him. I immediately shot one last glare at Boromir before turning away, Legolas letting go of me as I walked over to Pippin stroking his hair.

"I merely voiced my opinion that a woman should not be in war." Boromir stated.

"And yet an idiotic simpleton like you should be?" I sneered back as we both glared at each other.

"Boromir!" This time it was Gandalf who shouted. "We will not get far if we have you two arguing all the time! I suggest you leave her be, and stop aggravating her!"

Boromir looked away from me; this is when Lord Elrond began to speak.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." He said making a hand gesture as a sign of good luck.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said, causing Frodo to take one last glace at Rivendell before turning and looking at each one of us. Frodo then walked past us all and out of the gate with us all following him. I was behind Gandalf who was behind Frodo.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" I heard Frodo ask, the poor little Hobbit.

"Left." Gandalf answered, placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

As we began to walk I looked back to see Aragorn give one last glance towards Arwen before leaving. I slowed down to talk to him.

"You shall see her again." I said to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I told her to leave... I shall not see her again."

"You really think she's going to listen to that?" I asked with a smile causing him to slightly laugh. "Arwen loves you, it will take a lot more for her to leave."

"You are right, though I wish she would."

"We cannot always get what we wish." I said before quickening my pace to walk with Gandalf.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf said to me.

"I just hope that everyone can stand such a distance." I said looking at the ground to make sure I didn't step on anything or trip over anything, the last thing I needed was to trip so Boromir could make a stupid comment about it.

"Who would that be aimed at? A certain man near the back I suppose?" He said knowing what I was thinking.

"He angers me." I said simply. "He cannot keep his opinions to himself and thinks the world of himself at that. He is not pure of heart, the Ring has _already_ gotten to him, and it is just a matter of time until he _shows_ his need for power."

"Until that time comes, I am afraid you will just have to put up with him." Gandalf said giving me a smile that he knew I would return.

"I shall do my best, but if he makes another comment you can't blame me for biting his head off." This made Gandalf laugh as I went back to walk with Pippin, he grabbed my hand like he usually did and I felt alright again. Even if we were just in front of Boromir...

**A/N: Ok, so there is chapter 4. It is more of my own writing than me going with the film. But it still goes with the film :') Please review! I am desperate for them. You have no idea how much I hate admitting to being desperate about things :') ****Please review, otherwise I do not know that it is being read and I will just stop :/ **** Enjoy :3 x**


	5. That Friendship Didn't Last Long

_I do not own Lord of the Rings or any character apart from my OC Arias in this story. The rest belongs to the one and only ___J. R. R. Tolkien.__

_Chapter 5_

_Frodo's POV:_

As we all sat down to rest Sam made some food, he brought me over a plate as I watched Boromir train with Merry and Pippin. All the while Arias sat watching, most probably making sure Boromir didn't do anything stupid. It was clear she hated Boromir, for her own good reasons. Aragorn sat watching also; however he was giving out helpful tips to Merry and Pippin.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good." Boromir shouted while duelling with Pippin.

"Move your feet." Aragorn suggested.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry complimented.

"Thanks." Pippin said before Boromir spoke again.

"Faster!" He shouted starting to fight Merry.

I myself just laughed at the way they were acting, Sam crouched near where I sat shaking his head.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not... I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." Gimli said walking towards the Wizard. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said shaking his head towards the Dwarf.

Legolas then jogged past them to look towards a dark cloud.

Boromir then accidentally hit Pippin's hand with his sword, causing Pippin to yell out in slight pain and Arias to stand with a glare.

"Sorry!" Boromir shouted before Pippin kicked him.

"Get him!" Merry shouted hitting Boromir with his sword, before him and Pippin pounced on him. Aragorn and Arias then laughed.

"For the Shire!" Merry shouted.

"Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin then shouted while Boromir laughed wrestling with them both. Aragorn then walked over.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." He said grabbing hold of the two Hobbits, before they grabbed his legs and tripped him up causing Arias to laugh even louder.

"Such strong men both defeated by two small Hobbits! Oh your kingdom would be proud!" She laughed. Causing Sam and I to laugh as well.

"Well then, I think you should try." Boromir said with a smirk.

"Against the Hobbits or _you_?" She asked, pointing at him when she said 'you'. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter, either way I'm not going to lose." She said with a smirk.

"Well let's go then." Boromir said picking her up over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!" She shouted as all we Hobbits laughed alongside Aragorn.

"It doesn't seem like you're winning milady." He laughed.

"Huh, I guess it doesn't seem like that at all... Does it?" She asked humour in her voice.

"What are you up to?" His eyes widened as he realized she had turned into a black snake and had wrapped herself round his torso and neck. She then looked into his eyes before untangling and changing back into her usual form.

"Like I said, I'm not going to lose." She smirked walking over to Legolas. It seemed her and Boromir could be friends after all.

"What is that?" Sam asked looking towards the dark patch.

"Nothing." Gimli replied. "It's just a wisp of a cloud."

"It's moving fast." Boromir said. "Against the wind." He added worriedly.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered. "Hurry!"

"Take cover!" Boromir added causing Arias to roll her eyes.

"Yes we got that from hide!" She shouted annoyance clear in her voice. _That _friendship didn't last long. Arias then grabbed hold of Merry and Pippin and wrapped her... _wings!_ She wrapped her wings around them and the wings changed colour and ended up looking like a rock.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf said standing up. "The passage south is being watched." He added as everyone else came out of their hiding places and a rock changed colour to look like wings again, then they opened revealing Merry, Pippin and Arias. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

"You have _wings!_" Pippin shouted at Arias.

"What a strange feature..." Boromir added.

"How long have you had them?" I asked.

"It is normal for my race. It is why I wear a cloak all the time; I do not like wondering around with wings. But I have no choice in the matter." She said hiding her wings under her black cloak once more. Her wings were large black and feathery. She looked at me with a sad glance.

"You do not have to hide them from us; there is nothing wrong with what your race was." I replied trying to comfort her.

"It is not you I hide them from. There are many Men looking for my brother and I. They want to be the ones in power of the only living Neznámý left. I cannot let myself be captured to use as a weapon!" She shouted angrily, then looking sad again. "I am sorry Frodo; I do not mean to shout... Just thinking about that makes me worry for my brother once more... The feeling has not left me and I still wish that I knew what was wrong... But if I find out Men are behind this... May the Valar help your race!" She sneered towards Boromir before turning to walk beside Gandalf.

We walked through snow up and along a mountain. I fell down and Aragorn helped me up. I looked to see the Ring being picked up by Boromir, everyone stopped to look at him.

"Boromir." Aragon said.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt... over so small a thing." He commented staring at the Ring. "Such a little thing." He reached to grab it with his other hand.

"Boromir!" Aragon shouted, bringing Boromir back to reality. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

He then slowly made his way to me holding the Ring out towards me. "As you wish." He said as I snatched the Ring away. "I care not." He said before ruffling my hair, laughing. Aragorn had had his hand on his sword but took his hand away when Boromir once again began to walk. I looked over to Arias and she was giving Boromir a deathly glare, the man was doing nothing to help the way she saw him.

We were all finding it hard to dig our way through the snow. Sam and I were being helped and held by Aragorn, while Merry and Pippin where being helped by Arias, who had wrapped her wings around them in order to keep them warm. The only one who was not struggling was Legolas, being an Elf he was light on his feet and found it easy to walk upon it. Unlike the rest of us who walked through it digging our way trying to get through as fast as we can. I knew Arias would be the same as Legolas if it wasn't for her need to help Merry and Pippin.

"How does he do it!" Pippin shouted his question so Arias could hear him.

"You pay no heed to him, Pip." Arias replied. "He's just a show-off." She said causing him to look back and smile, before a worried look appeared on his face and he looked back.

"There is a foul voice in the air." he said from the front.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted throwing himself against the wall of the mountain as rocks fell from above.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf shouted his reply, before shouting strange words into the air, probably a counter to the spell Saruman was speaking.

Snow then fell on us all. We sat there for mere seconds before Arias stretched out her wings fully flapping all of the snow away, before returning her wings to curling around Merry and Pippin.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it." Gimli suggested. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf looked towards him before saying. "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir once again shouted. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Yes! We got that! Now will you shut your mouth for a change while Frodo decides!" Arias shouted wanting to hear an answer fast.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines." I said, hoping that it was the right choice. But only time will tell...

"So be it." Gandalf said.

"I can only use so much strength, but I am sure I have enough to fly the Hobbits down past the snow... I could take them and let them rest while you all catch up!" Arias shouted, obviously wanting to make sure we four were safe, she cared more for our well-being than anyone else.

"Yes!" Gandalf shouted. "Go! Now! You will need to rest when you land as well, we shall see you when we arrive.

With that, Arias grabbed hold of Merry and Pippins hands making them cling onto her front and got Sam and I to get on her back, before she spread her wings wide and taking off into the sky, back the way we had come. We shortly landed and as soon as we were all off of her, Arias collapsed to the ground.

"Arias!" Pippin shouted running back to her and helping her lean her back on the rock she was in front of. "Are you alright?" He asked quickly.

"Yes... I am fine Pippin... I just need rest." She said tiredly, her eyes drooping. "It takes a lot of energy for me to fly, you are meant to train, but my brother and I never had anyone to tell us how, therefore we are not good flyers. We are only good at shape shifting... I am afraid, it will take me a while to recover. Hopefully I shall be fit again by the time the others return." She said her head falling back onto the rock. With that she fell asleep.

Pippin fell asleep resting his head on Arias' lap short after. He was very close to her now. They wanted nothing more than for the other to stay safe. Pippin had said that when it was just her and him talking after the Council meeting, she had said that she refuses to be his friend. That she will only be referred to as his older sister. He had told the whole group and they had given warm smiles to how excited he had been about her being his new older sister. Likewise she has only referred to him as her little brother since that day. They could hardly be separated, and of course, because of this, Merry was also involved in the trio. Merry had gotten close to her as well, not to the same extent but they were like best friends, both looking after their friend in need. They were both protective of Pippin and both were Pippin's best friends. It was safe to say that they were the ones who loved Arias the most out of the Hobbits, however Sam and I were very fond of her as well. Because of the fact we had met her before we met anyone else in the Fellowship, besides Gandalf, we felt like she was the one we could run to, she was the one to protect us, she was the one we could tell anything to and she would always be there to help and protect us.

Sam started to make more food, Sam, Merry and I all eat happily until we saw Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir come over the hill we were on. Legolas immediately ran over to Arias to see if she was ok. I had always meant to ask someone about Legolas and Arias, but I had never gotten round to it. They seemed to have a past, just now they seemed to have a present as well, and as far as I could tell, they would have a future if they both survive.

Legolas softly touched her face causing her to wake up. She smiled causing him to smile back. She woke Pippin up telling him it was time to head off to the mines, all while Legolas quickly helped Pip up and then helped Arias to her feet also. However he didn't let go of her, he insisted on helping her, so she could gain more strength back. With that we packed up the food and other things we had gotten out and started on our way down to the Mines of Moria. I only hope that nothing shall happen... And that I have made the right decision for the Fellowship...

**Ok, so there is a hint of Legolas/Arias in this. It explains more of Pippin and Arias' friendship; awww :3 There was a bit more of the Boromir/Arias hatred. And yeah, yet again review! Thanks. Enjoy :') x**


	6. A BackStory While Waiting to See a Door

_I do not own Lord of the Rings or any character apart from my OC Arias in this story. The rest belongs to the one and only ___J. R. R. Tolkien.__

_Chapter 6_

_Frodo's POV:_

As we walked to the mines Gandalf called to me.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." Once I had reached him, he put an arm around me. "How's your shoulder?" He asked.

"Better than it was." Was my reply as it still hurt every now and then, I feared it would forever be that way.

"And the Ring?" He asked "You feel its power growing, don't you?" He asked looking at me saddened. "I've felt it too." He admitted. "You must be careful now." He started to whisper. "Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within." He stopped as Aragorn passed by him.

"Who then do I trust?" I asked.

"You must trust yourself." He carried on whispering. "Trust your own strengths."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many powers in this world, for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested."

Just then Gimli pointed saying "The walls... of Moria." Causing both Gandalf and I to look towards them. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He then said banging his axe against the wall.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said checking another part of the wall.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked receiving a growl from Gimli and a smack across the arm from Arias. "What?" He asked.

"You should not be so mean to him." She said resting a hand on his arm.

"Because you are the kindest person towards Boromir." He stated, receiving a glare from Arias.

"That is different. But believe what you wish... Oh mighty tight master." She said walking to walk near Gimli who was laughing at the name she had given Legolas.

"No real man would ever wear tights." Gimli said patting Arias on the shoulder, while continuing to laugh.

I accidentally placed a foot in the water and gasped as I was worried that there would be something lurking in it. Something I did not wish to meet. Then Arias walked forward and place a hand on my shoulder for comfort. And with her hand on my shoulder I felt more at ease. She seemed to have that effect on people when she wanted to.

"Well, let's see." Gandalf muttered rubbing his hand on the wall. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He then looked up towards the sky where the moon finally came into view, causing the wall behind Gandalf to glow. It had strange pictures and markings. Gandalf stood and smiled at it while Gimli stood in awe. "It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf read.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked who had since joined Arias' side along with Pippin.

"Well, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf answered before shouting different words. After a couple of tries everyone was wondering why nothing was happening, finally Pippin said what we were all thinking.

"Nothing's happening." He said, causing Arias to smile whilst holding in a small laugh.

Gandalf then tried pushing the doors open. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of the Elves... Men and Orcs."

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked him.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf shouted causing one of Arias' wings to shoot out of her cloak and curl around Pippin as if it was a shield. It wrapped around his body and half of his face so you could only see from his eyes up. "And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

This caused Arias to snap back at him. "Just because you cannot remember how to get into the mine, does _not_ mean that you can shout at Pippin for asking one innocent question!" She shouted glaring at him, causing him to look down in shame before muttering an apology.

We sat there for a while, as Gandalf tried to open the door. Aragorn and Sam sent Bill away, saying that the mines were no place for a pony. This was when Merry and Pippin started throwing rocks into the water, before Pippin could throw his second rock; Aragorn grabbed his wrist before whispering, "Do not disturb the water." He then looked out at it.

"Oh, it's useless." Gandalf stated throwing his staff onto the ground. I looked over to see Legolas trying to talk to Arias who was still ignoring him since he answered back at her. I then decided to take this chance to ask Gandalf about them.

"Gandalf? How do Arias and Legolas know each other?"

Gandalf look down at me before taking the seat next to me. "When Arias and her brother were sent away from their home, they went to Mirkwood before they went to the two different forests. While they were at Mirkwood, they obviously met the King. The King is Legolas' father. This meant that they met him there as well. While at Mirkwood Arias and Legolas became close friends, they spent every day together, when you wanted one all you had to do was look for the other and you would find them. However one day, Legolas woke up and went to her room. She was gone. Arias and her brother had left that night without saying goodbye." Gandalf said looking towards them. "Their feelings for each other however, stayed. Who knows what lies in their future."

"It is a shame," Aragorn said standing next to us. "Legolas had planned to ask for her hand that day. He never got the chance." He said sadly, before walking back over to look over the water.

"So he loves her?" I asked.

"Indeed, just as much as she loves him. This is why neither can stay mad at the other for too long." Gandalf said smiling, causing me to look back at the two who were now sat down. Arias had her head on Legolas' shoulder and he had his head on her head.

"What if something happens to one of them? The other will have to see it." I said looking back to Gandalf with a worried expression.

"That is something they will have to deal with if the time comes. They know the dangers of this task and have both agreed to it. They know they might be separated by death..." He trailed off looking down. I decided to end the conversation at that. I looked up at the wall and realised something.

"It's a riddle." I stated. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?" I asked turning back to Gandalf.

"_Mellon." _He said before chuckling as the doors opened.

"What did he say?" Pippin asked Arias as he came to walk beside her.

"_Mellon. _You see the, oh so wise Elves pretty much took the word melon and added another 'l'." Arias replied, causing Gimli to laugh. She had said to me that she had figured that the only way to make him laugh was to make a joke about Legolas or the Elves. So she thought he was pretty easy to please.

We all entered the mine and Gimli, after calming down from laughing, began to speak. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meet off the bone!" He shouted, excitement clear in his voice as Gandalf blew on his staff, making the end glow. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it, a mine. A mine!" He shouted.

"And yet you had no idea how to get into it." Arias muttered, this making Legolas laugh and causing Gimli to glare at her before Boromir spoke.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." This caused us all to look around at the skeletons of the dead Dwarves.

"No... No!" Gimli shouted kneeling next to one of them.

"Goblins." Legolas said throwing down one of the arrows before reaching for one of his own.

Everyone got out their weapons, except Arias who had none, she simply turned into her panther form and growled.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said. "Now, get out of here. Get out!"

Suddenly my leg was grabbed onto by a creature of the sea. The other three Hobbits shouted my name and to help. Before Sam turned towards them all. "Arias! Strider!" Causing them both to turn around. Sam then chopped the tentacle off of the sea creature so I was free, until more came and it had ceased me once more. Legolas shot an arrow at it as Aragorn and Boromir hacked at it with their swords. I then saw Arias jump on its head that had just emerged from the water. She started to bite at it making it call out in pain and hit her many times. While this was happening Aragorn took the chance to cut off the tentacle that was now holding me, causing me to fall into the arms of Boromir.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted running with me into the mine.

"Arias!" Aragorn shouted as she leapt off of the creature and ran inside.

Legolas then shot it in the eye causing it to go backwards letting us enter the mine. The sea creature then brought down the entrance plunging us all into darkness. The last thing I saw was Arias turning back into herself and falling into Legolas' arms that were waiting for her, as she lost most of her strength...

**A/N: So there's the latest chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. If you did then please review? If you think I could change anything then review. Cause I enjoy getting reviews on my stories. It makes me happy :') x**


	7. I Do Not See Why You Are So Cruel To Him

_Yet again, I do not own Lord of the Rings or any character apart from my OC Arias in this story. The rest belongs to the one and only ___J. R. R. Tolkien.__

_Chapter 7_

_Frodo's POV:_

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said lighting his staff up again. I looked over to see Arias panting as Legolas held her steady. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Arias, are you alright to journey?" He asked looking at her with fear that she might not be able to go any further, as I looked around however, everyone except Boromir looked worried for her, Boromir seemed to have a small smirk on his face, causing mine to twist in anger. Pippin looked the most worried.

"I'll be fine." Arias stated gaining her breath and composure. She stood tall ready to carry on before Boromir spoke.

"I told you this journey was no place for a woman." He sneered.

Arias glared at him. "Fine, you go back out there and let that _thing_ hit you as many times as it hit me! One hit from it is like being punched by a thousand men at the same time! I'd like to see you even survive that!" She sneered back. "Listen to your voice! You are weakened by simply swinging your sword about! You call me the woman." She muttered the last part. Boromir turned away after glaring at her, knowing he had already lost this fight. Pippin ran up to Arias hugging her, causing her to calm down and give a light chuckle. "I'll be okay, Pip. Don't worry." She said stroking his hair and smiling down at him, still slightly out of breath.

Gandalf then looked around all of us. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things that Orcs in the deep places of the world." We then began to follow him. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

We travelled for hours, Arias gained back all of her strength before Boromir did, therefore putting him to shame. She smirked as she passed him knowing he would realize that she was stronger. As we carried on there were strange markings on the walls that began to show. Gandalf put his hand to one.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold... or jewels... but mithril." He said pointing his staff downwards to light up most of the mine. Everyone started to look down. Pippin held Merry as he thought he had gone too close to the edge, causing Arias to wrap her wings around both of them for safe measure. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli said in awe.

"Yes." Gandalf said causing me to think of the shirt I was wearing underneath the rest of my outfit. "I never told him... but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." He added causing my eyes to widen.

After we had rested it was time to move again, we were going up stairs when Pippin tripped, and luckily Merry caught him saying "Pippin." Causing Arias to look back and wrap one of her wings around him and bring him up next to her. Pippin was the youngest of us all; he seemed lost most of the time. When we arrived at the top Gandalf looked around confused.

"I have no memory of this place."

Him saying this, caused us all to sit down for a well deserved break from walking.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No." Merry replied.

"I think we are."

"Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry."

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Pippin admitted causing Merry to sigh. Arias however, brought her wing round in front of Pippin, it was holding an apple. He smiled back at her as she returned the gesture. As he took the apple, Arias hid her wing yet again. It was strange when I fell asleep after her, she could never fall asleep on her back from the discomfort of her wings. She was most of the time on her front, which is when she actually did sleep. Like the Elves, she didn't need much sleep because of how many years she's already had of it.

I turned around to see a creature climbing upwards. "There's something down there." I said after I had reached Gandalf.

"It's Gollum." He told me.

"Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days." After talking shortly about Gollum I turned and walked towards Arias. She looked up and smiled warmly at me as I sat next to her. I shivered from the cold I felt. She felt this and wrapped one of her wings around me to keep me warm.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." She smiled back. Legolas walked over and asked if he may borrow some of her time. She sighed looking at me before un-wrapping her wing from around me. But before she left she took her cloak off and wrapped it around my shoulders. "You need to keep warm." She then walked away with Legolas, causing the rest of us to sit in awe, finally able to see her wings for what they were. They were beautiful, it was hard to believe she would want to hide such magnificent features. However I understood completely that she didn't want to be captured by men to be used for their own selfish ways. I looked towards Boromir and could see in his eyes, how he was thinking about what use she would be to his city.

**Arias' POV:**

Legolas and I walked slightly further away from the group before stopping to sit down with our feet hanging over the side. I rested my head on his shoulder as he began to speak. "I worry you know."

"Hm?" I asked confused. He put his hand under my chin to make me look into his eyes.

"I fear that something bad is going to happen to you soon. I fear that I might lose you." He said, worry clear in his innocent blue eyes.

"You need not fear for me. I can take care of myself Legolas." I said taking his hand away from my chin and holding it in my own. "You need to focus your fears on the Hobbits. They are the ones that are in most danger; especially Frodo." I said fear now in my eyes.

"Why did you have to come on this dangerous journey?" He sighed leaning his head on my own as we both looked at nothing in particular in front of us.

"Because if I didn't: One, Boromir would have gotten his way, Two, I would have missed out on all the fun and Three, Pippin would have been upset on having to leave me so early and I would have been worried about you all – minus Boromir." I said as he slightly laughed.

"I do not see why you are so cruel to him." He said, causing me to take back my hand and lean away from him slightly, turning to face his confused features.

"I am cruel to him because he is cruel to me. He thinks women are nothing compared to men. He believes that the race of Men is why Middle-earth still exists as it does. He has greed and selfishness in his heart. My race prided themselves on being good judges of character and judging people on their true-selves. That is what I have done my entire life. That is what I shall do for the remainder of it." I said sadness laced in my voice as I spoke. He looked to me with a saddened look upon his pale face.

"And that is one of the many reasons I love you, _Meleth nîn_" he said once again taking my hand. "I just wish that your time with the Fellowship did not include arguing with Boromir most of the time."

"Yes, because you and Gimli never try to best each other."

"Unfair that he has help from you once and a while." He said slightly smirking, causing me to laugh. It was then we heard Gandalf speak.

"Ah, it's that way." He said as we all walked towards him.

"He's remembered." Merry said smiling, whilst taking the pipe from him mouth and putting it away. Pippin ran up to me and grabbed my hand, smiling up at me. Frodo then came up to me and handed me back my cloak.

"I am warm now, thank you for letting me wear it." He smiled.

"It is no trouble." I said smiling back at him.

"No." Gandalf said to Merry. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He said walking down the stairs he had decided was the right path.

"I wouldn't listen to him. My brother and I set a trap for Orcs that way, used things they loved and put them in a room. They all entered happily, not knowing they were away to die in the next few seconds." I smirked. I then heard even Boromir laugh slightly before covering it up with a cough, not wanting to be heard laughing at something I had intended to be funny. Pippin however held onto my hand tighter. "I'm sorry, Pip." I whispered to him. "I didn't mean to frighten you, I will not let anything happen to you." To this he nodded his head as we continued to follow Gandalf.

**A/N: Ok, there is the next chapter. I swear down, it's getting me through this story, I have been unable to sleep. It has given me something to do! Thank god :') Anyway, review please :3 Hope you enjoyed reading this :') x**


	8. A Familiar Sight Before a Fight

_Yet again, I do not own Lord of the Rings or any character apart from my OC Arias in this story. The rest belongs to the one and only ___J. R. R. Tolkien.__

_Chapter 8_

_Frodo's POV:_

_After walking a little further Gandalf spoke again._

_"Let me risk a little more light." Then his staff glowed brighter and the whole mine was slightly lit up. "Behold... the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."_

_"There's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam commented, as everyone looked around in awe, except for Arias who looked around in confusion._

_"What's the matter Arias?" I asked. Her head snapped towards me, I had obviously released her from her daze, she shook her head._

_"Nothing... It just seems so... familiar." She said, confusion reappearing on her face. We walked further onwards and the confusion didn't leave her features for a second. Until Gimli grunted running off into a room._

_"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted, not wanting us to separate. But the Dwarf kept running before dropping to his knees._

_"No." He said as Arias went up behind him. "Oh, no. No." Gimli repeated bowing his head, he began to cry and Arias kneeled beside him, resting her head on his shoulder while placing her arm around the other in comfort. He cried into her, accepting her embrace._

_"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then." Gandalf said removing his hat. "It's as I feared."_

_Gimli continues to cry as Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin, before picking up and opening a book._

_"We must move on. We cannot linger." I heard Legolas mutter to Aragorn._

_"'They have taken the bridge and the second hall." Gandalf began to read as Boromir put a hand on Gimli's shoulder causing Arias to move hers down to Gimli's elbow. "We have barred the gates... but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums... drums in the deep." He then turned the page. "We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.'" Gandalf finished looking up at us all. Before a crash was heard and everyone's heads snapped in Pippin's direction. He had caused a skeleton to fall down a well. He cringed with ever crash and clatter. Gandalf moved towards him as silence surrounded us all. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, before Gandalf shouted at Pippin once again. "Fool of a Took!" He scolded slamming the book shut. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity." He told Pippin, while retrieving his staff and hat. Arias was by Pippin's side within seconds of this._

_"He meant no harm and you know that." She sneered at Gandalf whilst placing an arm around Pippin as he huddled into her side. "Maybe he wouldn't be like this if he didn't have you on his case every second." Gandalf turned around, not wanting to argue with her, but was forced to look back when a drum sounded from down the well, causing Arias to look down into it with Pippin. Faint screeches were heard before Sam spoke._

_"Frodo!" He said looking down at my sword that I took out, it was glowing blue. I looked around worried._

_"Orcs." Legolas stated._

_Boromir ran towards the doors and narrowly avoided getting an arrow through his head. "Oh very well done Boromir, get yourself killed before we even see anything." Arias sighed frustrated._

_"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted as Arias lead Pippin behind the Wizard. Gandalf huddled us together in a far corner away from the doors that Aragorn and Boromir were currently shutting._

_"They have a cave-troll." Boromir said as if it was ironic. This was the first ever thing he'd said that made Arias slightly laugh, causing him to smile back. That was something I thought I'd never see. Them being friendly to one another. Legolas threw different objects at the two Men to barricade the door with as Arias transformed once again into her panther form, standing in a protective stance._

_"Let them come!" Gimli shouted on top of the tomb. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"_

_Everyone stood ready to fight as the Orcs broke through the doors. Legolas was the first to shoot, he shot through the hole in the door and killed one of the Orcs. Not long after this however, did the Orcs break through the doors and run through shouting and screeching. Then everyone jumped into action. Shooting, swinging, stabbing, biting, and clawing. Until the cave-troll entered the quite small room, roaring. It started to go after Sam, but just before it could stand on him, Aragorn and Boromir pulled it back by the chain it wore around its neck. It groaned as it turned around, Boromir looked down at the chain in his hands before the troll used this against him and swung him far into a wall, causing him to fall and almost end up unconscious. Two Orcs went to kill him, but one of them was killed by Aragorn throwing his sword into its neck, the other was killed by Arias who leapt onto it and ripped it to pieces. Boromir nodded towards Aragorn before looking towards Arias surprised she went up to him and nudged her head against his arm as a sign to get up and that it was no problem saving his life, he smiled and once again got up to fight._

_At this moment Gimli threw his axe at the troll, causing it to get angry and smash the tomb that Gimli was standing on, Gimli jumped off just in time, retrieved his axe and began swinging it at any Orc he could see, he narrowly avoided getting hit by the troll twice, both times the troll accidentally killed two Orcs. Gimli would have been killed if it wasn't for Legolas distracting the giant creature by shooting it with two arrows. Legolas then killed a couple of Orcs before having to duck to avoid the chain that the troll was using as a whip, but Legolas was smart, he got the troll to swing the chain in such a way so Legolas could walk across it onto the troll's back. Whilst on the troll's back, Legolas attempted to shoot it in its head, however the arrow bounced off of it and broke, while the troll tried to reach for Legolas. Legolas took this as the chance to jump off of its back and land safely on the ground._

_Sam hit a number of Orcs with a frying pan, giving them concussions. The troll then tried to hit Merry, Pippin and I with its weapon. We dodged it of course, however I ended up in the other direction to Merry and Pippin. "Frodo!" I heard Aragorn shout as I shuffled to the other side of the pillar as the troll looked for me. Every time it changed direction so did I, until we ended up the same direction. I fell to the ground as it roared in my face. I backed into a corner but the troll grabbed my leg. In fear I began to cry for help._

_"Aragorn! Arias!" I shouted in hope that one would hear me. They both did._

_"Frodo!" I heard Aragorn shout running towards me, as Arias' roar was heard over everything as she jumped onto the troll's back biting at its neck, as Aragorn stabbed it with a long spear. The troll dropped its club while Merry and Pippin threw rocks at it. The troll then tossed Aragorn aside and grabbed Arias off of its back. He threw her hard into a wall behind it as I went to try and wake up Aragorn. What I hadn't noticed was that while claiming Arias from its back it had also gotten the spear. It came up behind me and I dodged a couple of times until it trapped me and stabbed me with it. I made out a cry of pain as I saw everyone turn towards me and Sam shout of me twice. I saw everyone fight harder before I fell to the ground... Everything turned black..._

_When I awoke, coughing, I saw everyone sigh in relief._

_"He's alive." Sam stated._

_"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." I said panting, trying to regain my breath._

_"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn commented in pure amazement._

_"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." As Gandalf said this, I opened my shirt to show the shirt made out of mithril._

_"Mithril." Gimli said. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."_

_"Where are Arias and Pippin?" I questioned seeing everyone but them. This caused them all to turn away from me. I then saw Legolas' eyes widen before he ran swiftly to the other side of the room. I looked at the gap left by him and saw Pippin and Legolas leaning over a black panther... A black panther with a large cut on its stomach. We all ran over to Arias' side as she changed back into her own form. She was panting heavily and groaning in pain. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes. You could see the long cut over her stomach, even as she held it._

_"There must be something we can do!" Pippin shouted tears rolling down his face. As Arias let out another cry of pain, this time a single tear fell down her cheek._

_"The Neznámý are also known for being able to heal quite easily. For how long it will take for this wound I do not know." Gandalf said, voice filled with regret._

_"You... must go." Arias was able to force out._

_"I'm not leaving you!" Legolas shouted._

_"Frodo... Frodo is the important one in this Fellowship... Not" She let out another cry of pain. "Not me." She said through gritted teeth. "Go on without me! If... If I heal then I will catch up as quickly... As... As I can." She was just able to get out, face twisted in pain. _

_"We must do as she asks." Gandalf spoke, listening to more screams coming from deep within the mine. "We must get out now. We are close to the exit."_

_"We cannot simply leave her for the Orcs." Boromir stated with anger._

_"Since when did you care?" Arias said with a smile before screaming in pain again. "Go!" We all began to leave, Gandalf first, then Boromir who looked full of regret, muttering apologies that they did not fully sort out their issues. Aragorn was next to leave with a hurt expression, then Sam left tear stains on his cheeks. I left alongside Merry who was dragging Pippin who did not want to go, Pippin was crying out for Arias, he was heartbroken that they had to leave her behind. I looked back and saw Gimli right behind us crying as he left. We all met up with the rest of the Fellowship and stood mere seconds before Legolas left the room, tears falling down his face that were never ending._

_As we began to run, we heard one last scream of pain come from the room... From Arias..._

_A/N: Offfttttt! Would this be classed as a cliff-hanger? :') Anyways, review please? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I hope you have enjoyed reading the story up to now. If you have reviewed then know that I really do appreciate it :3 Even getting just one review makes me want to write more so thank you :') x_


	9. Reunions

_Yet again, I do not own Lord of the Rings or any character apart from my OC Arias in this story. The rest belongs to the one and only ___J. R. R. Tolkien.__

_Chapter 9_

_Frodo's POV:_

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf shouted as we all ran away from Orcs that were right behind us. There were hundreds of them! I could only hope that Arias was not being killed by some of them, or even worse tortured. "This way!" Gandalf shouted bringing me back to the present moment. I looked up to see them coming down from the ceiling, they continued to do this until we were surrounded. We all stood in a circle facing outwards ready to attack as many as we could, until a roar was heard from the end of the large hall. I looked to see it glowing like fire. This caused the Orcs to scatter and run away, while Gimli laughed at them.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered to Gandalf.

Everyone looked in the way of the flames while Gandalf concentrated on something before saying "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" He finally shouted and we all followed him swiftly to an entrance. "Quickly!" He shouted ushering us past him. We all ran until Boromir almost fell off the side of an edge. Gandalf leant against a wall as Aragorn tried to help him. "Lead them on, Aragorn." Gandalf said with his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "The bridge is near." He stated looking towards it. "Do as I say!" He shouted. "Swords are no more use here." He said staying towards the back.

It came to a gap in the staircase and Legolas jumped over onto the other side. "Gandalf!" He shouted motioning for the Wizard to jump. The roar was heard before this and I turned to see the door way starting to crack. Gandalf then jumped over before an arrow was shot and almost hit Boromir. I could picture that if Arias was here she would have made a comment on how it was always him they shot at. I smiled slightly before it faded remembering the reason she wasn't here.

More arrows were shot at us before Legolas shot back and killed the Orcs with the bows.

"Merry, Pippin!" Boromir shouted grabbing hold of them and jumping as the stairs they were stood on collapsed.

"Sam!" Aragorn shouted before tossing him over to the other side to be caught by Boromir. He turned to do the same to Gimli but was stopped by the Dwarf.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." He said before jumping, to be just caught by Legolas. However he was caught by his beard. "Not the beard!" He shouted as Legolas helped him.

The stairs Aragorn and I were on started to crumble and we only just made it, but this meant we were even further away. "Steady." He said to me, grabbing hold of my arm. "Hold on!" He shouted.

Then another roar was heard, but it was not alone. It was two separate roars. I turned around to see one of them belonged to a black panther that was running through the door way. Arias. She almost fell off the same ledge Boromir had to be saved from, however she quickly got back on her feet and started to run towards us, still in panther form. A large piece of the mine fell and broke the staircase causing her to skid to a halt. She stopped and looked at the large gap separating her from me and Aragorn.

"Jump Arias!" I shouted, pleading for her to join us. She turned and swiftly started running the other way. "Arias!" I shouted trying to run towards her but Aragorn held be back with a hurt expression. Then she turned around swiftly and headed back our way. My eyes widened as she leapt and landed on the same part of the staircase as us, turning back into herself.

"Sorry about that, I had to make sure I'd make it!" She shouted to me as she grabbed onto Aragorn other arm. He grinned widely at her before telling us to lean forward.

As we came closer to the other side, Legolas shouted "Come on!" with a worried expression. We jumped, I landing in the arms of Boromir, Aragorn landed in the arms of Gandalf and Arias was caught by Legolas. He stood her up straight and leant his forehead on hers, with both of their eyes closed. They then looked into each other's eye, as Legolas cupped her face she nodded.

"I'm alright. I'm fine." She said before grasping one of his hands and running alongside us all. Pippin grinned as he ran grabbing hold of her other hand.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf shouted. "Fly!" We all ran as the Balrog showed itself.

"Never mind the damn bridge! I lost my cloak!" Arias shouted sounding very annoyed. The Hobbits laughed at her, for choosing this as the main priority.

Each of us ran across the bridge, except Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" I shouted watching him as he chanted different things before sending a beam of light from his staff.

"You shall not pass!" I heard him shout as he banged his staff on the bridge, causing the Balrog to fall. He began to turn around but the Balrog used it's fiery whip to cause him to be only hanging onto the ledge.

"Gandalf!" I shouted as Boromir held me back.

"Fly, you fools!" He shouted before falling.

"No!" I shouted being lifted and carried out by Boromir.

"Aragorn!" He shouted.

We all exited the mines and I saw Arias holding Merry and Pippin on her lap as the three of them cried. Sam was sat crying by himself while Boromir stopped Gimli from running back inside. Legolas looked hurt until Aragorn started to speak.

"Legolas, get them up." He ordered.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir pleaded.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothl_ó_rien." He said putting his sword away. "Come, Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up." He said. "On your feet, Sam." He said bringing him to his feet. "Frodo? Frodo" I heard him shout as I turned around, a tear falling down my cheek.

I saw Boromir help Merry and Pippin up off of Arias' lap as Legolas helped her. She buried her face in his chest as he held her close looking towards Aragorn as a cry for him to let them rest for a few more moments, but Aragorn wouldn't have it. He started to turn around when Arias looked up and looked confused as she looked around. "What's wrong?" Legolas asked her, still hugging her. She pushed him away slightly as she wondered around a little still looking slightly confused.

"I know this place." She whispered. She stroked a rock softly, before her eyes widened. "This was my home..." She said with a hurt expression before a white wolf came round the corner growling. Legolas went to shoot it as Boromir and Aragorn got their swords out. "No!" Arias shouted grabbing Legolas' arm. She then looked towards the wolf. "Adaman?" She said stepping towards it.

The wolf then turned into a man wearing a white cloak. He had the same Hazel eyes as Arias, however his hear was blonde, almost white. He wore all white and had the same wings as Arias, but of course his were white.

"Arias?" He asked, before smiling widely and running up to her, picking her up and spinning her around in a tight hug. "I feared the worst for you!" He shouted putting her down. "I checked everywhere you usually are but could not find you, I came here simply on my way back to my tree. What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She shouted happily while grinning. "I felt the same way! I went looking for you before I came on this journey with them. I have only come here on my way towards the woods of Lothlórien." She said. "Did you realize that this..."

"Is home?" He smiled. "Yes, it is why I am still here, I arrive half an hour ago but I didn't want to leave after realizing." He said. "It is so good to see that you are safe!" He shouted hugging her once more. She gripped onto his as thought her life depended on it. He then let go from the hug and looked at her strangely. "You do not wear your cloak?" He asked.

"I lost it in the mines." She grumbled. "I might as well just spend the rest of my days in hiding. I can't believe I lost it."

"You could always have mine." He smirked.

"Go anywhere near me with that colour and I will rip your head off." She growled.

"You couldn't beat me." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, want to bet?" They both laughed before turning into panthers and wrestling before the black panther pinned the white one down. Arias smirked in her panther form, before they changed back into themselves.

"Not fair, we were in your favourite form!" He shouted laughing.

"Fine." With that they turned into wolves. But again Arias won. They then changed back into themselves for the final time. "Just give it up." She smirked.

"Not in our own forms." He stated before putting her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She shouted, as he did so, she punched his arm. "Jerk."

"Maiden." He laughed as she glared at him. She then shook her head smiling before she spoke again.

"We must go. I shall see you after the battle is won." She said hugging her brother once more.

"If you need help, just come and find me." He said kissing her on the forehead before changing into a white wolf again and running off.

I looked towards Arias and she sighed with a longing look on her face. "I just hope I shall see him again..." She muttered to herself, before turning towards us and smiling.

We then set off on our way to the woods of Lothlórien...

**A/N: So there you go. Next chapter. Again review please. I am finding it so easy to write this! I'm stuck with my other story but I'm doing good with this one. I can't stop writing it :') Hope you enjoyed, if you read it, please review :') x**


	10. Lothlórien

_For the 10__th__ time, I do not own Lord of the Rings or any character apart from my OC Arias in this story. The rest belongs to the one and only ___J. R. R. Tolkien.__

_Chapter 10_

_Arias' POV:_

We walked for a long time with Aragorn in front. Pippin had decided he wouldn't leave my side for the remainder of the journey to Lothlórien. Eventually Aragorn ran over a small lake and smiled looking over to the woods. When we arrived we quickly ran into the trees, everyone looked up at them in awe. It was indeed a most beautiful and peaceful forest.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli whispered sternly to them. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch..." He said, his eyes darting about the place. "...of terrible power. All who look upon her... fall under her spell."

I then saw Frodo's head snap to the side, I look at him with confusion but he nodded to confirm that he was fine.

"And are never seen again." Gimli finished.

Frodo stopped again but he reassured us he was fine when Sam said his name.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." He finished before arrows were pointed at everyone. I quickly hid Pippin behind one of my wings to protect him. Legolas was pointing back at them as Aragorn held up his hands in surrender. _What a leader_.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said as Gimli grumbled. "Arias. Nice to see you again, lower your weapons, do not harm her." With that the arrows were down around me.

"Surely you shall spare my friends also." I said looking towards him.

"Lower all your weapons." He said. "You will follow me."

We followed him up into the trees, Gimli mumbled and growled as he had to take his helmet off.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion" _(Welcome, Legolas son of Thranduil) Haldir said.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien" _(Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien) Legolas replied.

"_A Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen" _(Aragorn of Dunedain, you are known to us) Haldir turned to Aragorn with a graceful hand gesture of welcome.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli started angrily. "Speak words we can all understand!"

Haldir turned to Gimli with a soft glare. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli then said something in a language I would not dare repeat, to which Aragorn turned around and put a hand on Gimli's shoulder roughly.

"_That_ was not so courteous."

"Don't mind him." I said, "He's just a bit moody since he had to take his helmet off." I said waking him with one of my wings.

Haldir then walked past Aragorn and looked towards Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." He then looked towards Aragorn saying "You can go no further." Before beginning to walk away.

Aragorn went to persuade Haldir to let us through as I sat Pippin down next to Merry and went to stand with Legolas.

"Do you think they will let us through?" I asked him.

"Yes. Aragorn will tell him of the importance of our quest, he will have no choice but to let us through." He said putting his arm around me as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I can feel Gandalf's presence gone from the world..." I said as my eyes glassed over.

"He died for a good cause." Legolas said, pain laced into his voice.

I sighed. "You should not try to hide your sorrow." I told him, looking up to face him. "It is not good for the heart to do so." I the briefly hugged him and went to go to Pippin again when Haldir spoke.

"You will follow me." We travelled until the next morning when Haldir stopped. "Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." He said, slightly in awe.

It took us until nightfall to enter and walk to the top of the tree where they waited for us. There was a bright light to which they came down the small staircase. Aragorn bowed his head in respect, as everyone else stood in awe. I stood still, quite bored as I have been here many times.

"The enemy knows you have entered here." Celeborn told us. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." Galadriel spoke. "He has fallen into Shadow." Celeborn looked towards Galadriel before Legolas began to explain.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." To this Gimli bowed his head in shame.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." Galadriel assured. "We do not yet know his full purpose." Her gaze then fell upon Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril... and in all lands, love... is now mingled with grief." She said before staring at Boromir, who began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" I whispered to him as he was stood right next to me. He simply looked towards Galadriel then back at me with sadness in his eyes. I patted him on the shoulder and he patted my hand to let me know he accepted my comfort. Galadriel was obviously talking to his mind.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn suddenly asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"There is always hope," I said. "Even in the darkest places of the world, hope still lingers."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife." Galadriel spoke. "Stray but a little and it will fail... to the ruin of all."

"You always know how to cheer people up." I said blankly looking away.

"Yet as you said, hope remains while the Company is true." Making me look back as she smiled. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go no and rest... for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace..." She said then looking towards Frodo.

As we were away to leave she stopped me.

"Arias." She said calmly. "I wish to speak with you, it has been a long time since we last spoke."

"Of course." I said before looking down at the Hobbit holding my hand. "Go on, Pip. I'll see you soon." He nodded and went with the others. As me and Galadriel began to walk it was not long until we were completely alone, at this point we stopped and sat on a wooden bench with magnificent carvings.

"I see fate has brought you and Legolas together once more..." She said slightly smirking.

"Fate has nothing to do with it... It was evil that brought this Fellowship upon us." I said with a slight sigh.

"And yet... because of evil... happiness has been found in many, along with friendships that would usually seem strange and unusual."

"You mean the slowly growing friendship of Legolas and Gimli?" I asked with a grin.

"Also the friendship of you and the Hobbit, Pippin." To this I gave a warm smile.

"He is like a little brother to me... He always comes to either me or Merry for help, almost always holds my hand whilst we're walking." I laughed. "He sleeps near me every night and always asks me to sing a song to help him rest."

"Yes, I see he loves you very much. But I also see the love Legolas bares for you, alongside the love you hold for him." She said with a knowing smile.

"We have already told each other this, Galadriel." I smiled softly. "However we do not wish to go any further than that until this task is over."

"You wish for that, he wishes for so much more, but knows that this will keep you happy." She calmly told me. "He worries for you every second and will until the day you are both separated by death... Unless that day never comes."

"Which I dearly hope it doesn't..." I said more to myself than Galadriel.

She placed an arm around me bringing me into a half hug. "I believe that the two of you should talk more to each other about this. When the bridge incident was brought into conversation his mind did not flicker to the moment Gandalf fell like everyone else's, it did eventually, but his first thought was of having to leave you while you were deeply wounded. He wishes to tell you this, but when he finally gets the chance to talk to you, you are either not alone or you are only alone for a short amount of time." She said letting go of me. I looked at her with confusion. "I must go attend to something now, but when you reach your Fellowship, I strongly suggest that you shall talk to Legolas alone for a long period of time. I know that you do not need rest tonight, neither does he. Therefore you two will be the only ones left awake. It shall be the perfect time for you both to talk, not having to worry about the enemy arriving at any part of the night."

"Of course. I shall see you in the morning." I said standing. "Good night, Galadriel."

"Good night, Arias." She said before walking away, as I made my way towards the tree where I could see Gimli already asleep and everyone else looking around... While Legolas was in different clothes of silver. The lights of Lothlórien were made for the Elves, everyone of the Fellowship were lit up and held a light glow around them. This always was a beautiful place.

**A/N: So this is the 10****th**** chapter! Doesn't it annoy the hell out of you that we never find out what Gimli says! It's annoyed me ever since I first heard him say it and it still annoys me to this day! Argh! Anyway, like I've said before, please review and I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 10 :') x**


	11. Finally An Agreement

_Chapter 11 and yet again, I do not own Lord of the Rings or any character apart from my OC Arias in this story. The rest belongs to the one and only ___J. R. R. Tolkien.__

_Chapter 11_

_Arias' POV:_

Walking towards them Boromir stopped me. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I would really like to speak with you." He said, hand on my arm.

I looked towards the rest of them before turning back to him. "Ok." I said and we walked towards the small lake that ran through the forest. "What would you like to talk to me about?" I said, suddenly rather annoyed at being alone with _him_ of all people.

"I wish to... apologize..." He said, sounding regretful.

"Aragorn put you up to this?"

"Yes." He said with a quick release of breathe that he seemed to be holding in ever since the word apologize left his big gob.

I laughed. "You don't need to listen to him, you do realize that right?" I said, smile on my face. He looked towards me before smiling back.

"I suppose I also thought it would be smart if the rest of the Fellowship didn't have to put up with us arguing all the time... They already get enough of that from Legolas and Gimli." He said smile turning into smirk as my smile widened.

"I suppose I will have to agree with you." I said nodding. "For once." I added with a slight laugh.

He laughed in return. "So we can put our arguments behind us?" Holding out his hand.

"Surely you realize girls hug right?" I said squinting my eyes in mockery.

"Why of course milady." He said with a mocking bow. He then stood up straight with a smile before wrapping his arms around me in a bear hug. I hugged him back before pulling away.

"You're stronger than I thought." I said nodding in approval.

"I need to keep some people safe, not all women are as strong minded as you are." He started. "It is nice to meet a woman such as you." He said slightly looking down in embarrassment.

I rested my hand on his shoulder. "It is a pleasure to work with such a noble man." I smiled before taking back my hand. "Now, I must go speak with Legolas, but it's nice to know I finally won all of our arguments, to think I was close to apologizing myself." I said walking backwards with a smirk. To that his eyes widened.

"You mean to say I did not need to do such a thing?" He asked, not able to believe.

I simply laughed, eyebrows raised, before turning and making my way towards the rest of the Fellowship. As I arrived Legolas was walking over. He then stopped and looked up into the trees. "A lament for Gandalf." He said, causing everyone to look up into the trees, except Boromir who had sat down where we were talking and Gimli, who had fallen asleep; the shock of the century.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you." Legolas replied looking down, pain in his eyes, he then looked back to Merry. "For me, the grief is still too near." I placed my hand softly on his shoulder and he looked back with a small smile of appreciation.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam said to Merry. "There should be a verse about them." He added before standing up. "The finest rockets ever seen, They burst in stars of blue and green, Or after thunder, silver showers," he chanted. Gimli snored causing Aragorn to hit him. "Came falling like a rain of flowers." He finished before muttering. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." He then sat down as I laughed lightly... Surely I laughed too much, it would start to annoy them at some point.

I saw Aragorn go over to Boromir as Legolas took my hand. I looked up at his face before he motioned his head towards the trees to go with him. I nodded my head in agreement before we walked off to a place where no-one else was.

"Arias," Legolas started as we sat down on the grass near some flowers that were pure white with a glow, they had golden specks through them. I looked towards him again, he hadn't let go of my hand. "I need to talk to you... about how I feel..." He said, his eyebrows scrunching together. _Oh no, I'm ridiculously bad when it comes to talks about feelings._ "I know that you hate talking about feelings, but I need to say something soon, as I am afraid that something will happen to one of us... Especially after what happened to you in the mines." He looked like he was in pain.

"Legolas, I am fine, you needn't worry for me." I said as he looked up into my eyes. "Trust me, I shall be more careful, I was irrational in the mines, I wasn't thinking clearly. I was distracted by the way I recognised the place."

"There will be wars with even more enemies than in the mines, I am not ready to lose you." He said tears threatening to fall. "I only just got you back."

"You will not lose me." I said sternly. "Besides, I already know how you feel, please do not make me uncomfortable." I said, begging more than anything else.

He laughed slightly. "I am sorry. I had almost forgotten that I already forced you to listen to me ramble on about my feelings many years ago." He smiled. "I shall not make you sit through it again. I promise." He then stood up while helping me to my feet. He then placed his hand on my cheek before giving me a soft kiss. I looked up into his eyes afterwards and smiled.

"Do you realise that that is actually the first kiss you have ever given me?" I laughed slightly as he smiled back.

"But it is not the last." He smiled again before kissing me once more. After this we both went back to the Fellowship and Pippin rushed over to me.

"Arias!" He shouted. "I have been waiting for you to come back for ages." He then grabbed her other hand and led her to his bed.

"I am guessing that you're cold, Pip?" I asked releasing Legolas' hand smiling at him.

"Yes! It is too cold for me to stand!" He shouted in a whisper. I smiled back at him before wrapping my wings tightly around him, he snuggled into my side before falling asleep. I thought back over the day, and wondered if the rest of the journey would bring more death to the Fellowship. I did not know. I looked over towards Boromir who was finally getting into his bed for the night. He looked towards me before smiling, I smiled back before he closed his eyes and went to sleep also. The only people awake were me and Legolas, but I needed rest, I looked down at my stomach and slightly winced at the slight scar that was still there, I didn't yet know when it would heal fully, but I hoped it wouldn't be too long.

**A/N: So that was chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed reading it, this was just a quick one I did while I couldn't sleep. I hope it gets reviews even if it is quite short :/ But anyways, thank you for reading. Review please? :') x**


	12. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

**~Author's Note~**

**Hi.**

**So I obviously haven't updated this in forever and it is basically because I got annoyed with myself.**

**I have since watched both the Hobbit films out so far and plan to watch the last one soon.**

**Because the Hobbit films decided to randomly include Legolas even though he isn't in the book I thought that I could change the back-story to Arias and Legolas and have them meet during The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug.**

**SO. I am going to be taking down this story in order to start a new story set during the Hobbit films and carrying on into the Lord of the Rings films.**

**It will still be about Arias and she will remain relatively the same. Maybe a few alterations as she was kind of mary-sueish as she was loved by everyone and the whole hatred this with Boromir just seem out of place and forced - Like why did the hate each other so much for really no reason? Ridiculous.**

**So if you want to read that it'd be best to follow me as an author until it is up. The story will be called - "****Neznámý: One of a Kind."**

**If you do decide to do this then thank you for the support and I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I really truly am.**

**Also I changed my name on here cause I just wasn't happy with it anymore.**

**Thanks again,**

**~ GameofWalkingHobbits**

**x**


End file.
